Lost in the Dark
by Candy-Gal75
Summary: Blossom is dared to stay in a spooky house for one hour...but what seems an hour turns up as days as Blossom becomes lost in this maze of a house!Luckily...she teams up with someone who's in the same situation as her. How will they find their escape?R


Hey everybody! This is my second story so I hope you like! (And go easy on me for this story!! This is a first time I'm making a horror story so I'm not saying its gonna be perfect!;P) Enjoy the first chappie!!

Note: The Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys are like 16-17 years old, and the RowdyRuffs have grown up to be evil pervertive boys..in short...there's a little scene with maturity. (Plz don't mind that)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dare

_**Blossom's POV**_

It's almost Halloween and my sisters and I were having a little party. Watching scary movies, having pillow fights, laughing our heads off or cowering behind the couch (Guess who did that the most?) Everything was going fine until _they_ showed up! The RowdyRuff Boys came to crash our party...

**

* * *

Sophia's breathing was uncontrollably quick as her heart pounded hard in her chest. She walked down the dark,****crooked corridor only having a dim flash light...and having the bad feeling of being watched...and being followed...**

**She quickly spun around thinking to see someone behind her, but alas, no one was there. She backed up double checking no one was stalking her, and then she bumped into something. **

**She heard a glass shatter as she spun around and looked up to see it was a person...no wait...it wasn't a person...it was a zombie!!! Sophia screamed in horror as the zombie growled and tried to grab her!

* * *

**

Bubbles screamed as well and hid her face in a pillow. Shaking of the scare of the monster.

"Bubbles! Will you suck it up! It's just a darn horror movie!" Buttercup said irritated. "It's not gonna jump out of the T.V. and grab you!"

"But it's so scary!!!" Bubbles cried still shaking.

"Bubbles remember...it's just a movie...these are professional actors, none of this stuff is really real..." I tried to calm my little sister.

Bubbles had a few sniffles before opening her eyes again.

"Ok...I'll watch a little bit more..." Bubbles sniffed.

**

* * *

Sophia dashed past it, for the zombie was too slow to grab her. She headed for the closest room and tried to open the door...**

**"Damn it's locked!" She struggled to open the door. She looked back from where she ran and the zombie was catching up to her. She screamed and she ran to the next door, but that was locked too! There was one more door left in the hallway, if it didn't open...she would be trapped. She tried to open the door...but it was locked as well**

**"Oh no! Oh please no!! It won't open!" She cried as she tried even harder to open it. Then she heard the zombie's growl, closing up on her. "NO!" She screamed. Her hand was still on the doorknob and the door suddenly swung open! She fell backwards on the ground but quickly recovered as to see the zombie still closing in. **

**She jumped to her feet and shut the door, but the zombie's hand was caught in the way trying to grab her from there. She pushed harder and harder to get this door shut. It finally closed and she locked it. She sighed in relief...she looked down at the ground to see the zombie's hand...was still moving. **

**"Eeek!!" She cried as she kicked the squirming body part in a garbage can. She had another sigh of relief. She took a look around her to see what room she was in, it was a storage room. It wasn't too crowded like usual storage rooms, but it was filled with a lot of junk. Trying to feel a bit better she leaned against the door thinking of the next step to get out of this mad house... then she heard three big, angry knocks...Her eyes filled with fear as she slowly turned to face the door...

* * *

**

Bubbles, Buttercup and I were all snuggled up together in the covers, filled with the intense suspense of the movie...then suddenly we heard three knocks on our door! We all stared at the door. Bubbles who had the remote paused the movie. We waited a while in silence hoping it was just our imaginations...but we heard the three knocks again! We all screamed thinking it was a zombie just like in the movie! Then Bubbles and Buttercup pushed me off the couch.

"Y-Y-Your the leader..." Bubbles stammered

"You go see who's at the d-door" Buttercup stammered as well.

I gulped as I stared at the front door.

Sometimes...I hate being the leader... I thought.

I slowly approached the door...my sisters watching me wrapped the covers. I heard the three knocks again...only more irritated. I unlocked the door and slowly creaked it open. I took a peek through it to see who it was. I saw black runners and slowly scanned up, the person seeming more and more familiar.

"WILL YOU GIRLS OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY!!!" I heard the person bang rapidly on the door.

That voice sounded like...Butch! I realized it was the RowdyRuff Boys who were at our house.

I creaked the door even wider so my face was completely see-able. Yup, it was them. Butch was running out of patience and swung the door open himself, squishing me to the wall.

"Gosh, is that how long you girls take to open the freakin' door!" Butch bursted in with Brick and Boomer following in as well.

I pushed the door away so I could breathe again.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Buttercup barked at them. "We never gave you permission to come inside!"

"Well at least we knocked, so be grateful for that!" Butch shot back.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I walked back into the living room.

"We were bored and wanted to hang somewhere..." Brick answered.

Brick started to scan my body up and down. My cheeks flushed and I covered my chest.

"What are you staring at?!" I snapped at him.

He just smirked and said "Nice pajamas..."

My face flushed even more. I wasn't really wearing pajamas...It felt pretty warm tonight for some reason so I was in my underwear. I had a loose spaghetti strap top, but I wasn't wearing a bra... I felt very uncomfortable at that time.

"So watcha' girls watchin?" Boomer asked as he plunked himself on our couch beside Bubbles.

He reached over and took the remote out of Bubbles hands but Buttercup snatched it back.

"That is none of your business!" Buttercup "And you guys rudely interrupted our horror movie!"

"You should be thanking us...we probably saved you from wetting your pants!" Brick joked.

All the boys laughed. Buttercup and I were giving nasty glares at them. Bubbles was trying to ignore all of us and stared at the paused screen.

"Speaking of pants..." Butch came a little closer to me. He stared at my underwear. "Is this what you where every night? I can get used to it..." He said smugly.

I wanted to strangle him at that time...but Buttercup was handling him for me. She grabbed his ear and pinched it.

"OW! Owowowowowowow!!" Butch whined "Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Quit hitting on my sister you perv!" Buttercup yelled in his ear so it hurts.

"You didn't have to yell...I am standing right here..." Butch said to her not trying to let his anger overtake him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Buttercup snapped at him.

Butch glared at her before tackling her to the couch. Boomer had to jump off and Bubbles shifted on the arm of the couch. When Buttercup opened her eyes Butch was laying on top of her. Butch's sly smirk quickly appeared on his face.

"Hey there beautiful..." He whispered.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Buttercup said in disgust. She tried to push him off but he didn't move and snickered at her efforts.

"What's the rush ,sugar?" Butch said to make Buttercup's cheeks turn red.

His hand slid down to her waist and was trying to slide her boxers off. Buttercup struggled even more to get him off of her. Then Butch moved closer to her neck and tried to give her a hickey. Bubbles continued to stare at the paused screen not daring to look at them. But I wasn't gonna stand there and watch my sister get sexually assaulted! I rushed over to Butch to pull him off, but Brick had grabbed me by the waists.

"What do ya say Blossom? Let's have a little fun tonight shall we?" Brick's said in a playing tone.

I gasped as I felt his hand go under my shirt. Bubbles had now completely covered her face in her legs. Boomer did not assault her because...well he's the goodhearted one out of the evil bunch. I quickly broke through from his grasp before he could have gone any further and slapped him, his cheek turned a bright red. I then wanted to grab his throat and make his face so blue that he'll look like he lived in a blueberry garden! But Buttercup need help right about now, so I gave Brick a dirty look before turning towards Butch and Buttercup.

Buttercup couldn't move with Butch's weight on top of her. All she could pretty much do is kick her legs around. Then she realized Butch was too busy kissing her neck to find he left his crouch a wide open target. Buttercup grinned as she kicked him in the balls! Butch's hickey instantly turned into a bite and Buttercup let a little wince of the pain. She then pushed him off the couch and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"You...you terrible, terrible chick..." Butch grunted as he hunched over in pain.

"Hey, it's what I do." Buttercup said sarcastically.

She grabbed Butch's ear and started to drag him to the front door. I then followed her lead and grabbed Brick's sleeve and started to tug him along as well. When Buttercup came outside she threw Butch onto the road...lucky for him there were no cars passing by. I then threw Brick on top of Butch. Butch grunted even more.

"STAY OUT OF OUR HOUSE!!!" Buttercup and I both yelled at them and we slammed the door.

A few seconds later we opened the door again and shoved Boomer out. We didn't throw him on the road cause he didn't assault us or Bubbles.

"Sorry Boomer, but we can't allow you in either." I said while pushing him outside.

Without waiting for a reply we shut the door in his face. We both stomped back into the living room angry at Brick and Butch.

"I don't believe the nerve of those creeps!! Those...those jerks!!" I said wanting to hurt something so badly.

Buttercup was too mad to say anything and stomped off towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles finally peeped up from staring at the screen.

"What do you think?!" Buttercup snapped at her "I'm gonna wipe this red mark off my neck!"

The half hickey, half bite did leave a very red mark on Buttercups neck. With that said she continued to the bathroom and slammed the door. Bubbles and I waited in silence for a while before she spoke up again.

"...Does this mean our movie night is over?" Bubbles asked innocently.

I chuckled at her for being so naive and cute. I sat down next to her.

"No...It was just interrupted that's all..." I looked back at the door we shoved the boys out of. "...rudely interrupted..."

"Oh that's good...cause I wanna continue the horror movie!" Bubbles picked up the remote that Buttercup dropped.

"I thought you hated horror movies?" I questioned her.

"Ya...but compared to the RowdyRuff Boys...I'd rather watch the movie!" Bubbles giggled.

We both laughed at the joke for a while.

"Well that wasn't very nice!!" Butch said "That actually really hurt our feelings!"

"Your feelings...I don't wanna be in any of this!" Boomer corrected him as he crossed his hands over his chest. "I didn't even wanna come here, but you guys made me!"

Bubbles and I whirled around to see the RowdyRuff Boys were back in our house.

"But...but how?" Bubbles said in shock.

"We used the backdoor dummy!" Brick explained. "You girls left it open."

"I am not a dummy!" Bubbles cried out and put on her angry face.

"What's with all the yelling out there?" Buttercup called from the bathroom.

"The RowdyRuff Boys are back!" Bubbles called back to her.

We all heard a bang, thud, and "Owww..." from inside the bathroom. Surely those words had surprised Buttercup. Buttercup then kicked down the door (seriously) .

"What did you say?" Buttercup growled.

Bubbles now regretting her words "...The RowdyRuff Boys...came back..." She pointed to the guys.

They all gave Buttercup cheeky smiles. She didn't buy it and her face grew with anger.

"What are you guys doing back in here? Get out!!" Buttercup yelled at them. Then she whirled her head to us. "Why did you guys let them back in?!"

"We didn't let them in!" I protested. "They used the backdoor."

"Then we'll send them out that door as well!" Buttercup walked over to them and tried to shove them all out again. But they didn't move.

"Hey c'mon Buttercup...lighten up!" Butch put his arm around her shoulder "We were only having a little fun with you chicks!"

"And that fun...sent you outside on the road!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't call me chick!"

"Sure thing..." Butch patted her shoulder "...Chicklette!"

Buttercup glared at him but didn't do anything reckless...except step real hard on his foot. Butch lifted his foot up to his chest bouncing up and down. Buttercup grinned as she tried to step on his other foot so he'd completely fall over.

"Well...Buttercup is taking this situation pretty well..." Bubbles commented as she resumed the movie.

"I thought you girls would enjoy having us here" Brick sat next to me on the couch...a little too close for my personal boundaries.

"Why would you think that?" I said as I wrapped my body in covers so Brick couldn't see my figure at all.

"Well...it's a few days before Halloween...you girls are all alone, in the dark, watching scary movies." Brick pointed out. "We thought you'd need...ya know... a little manly protection...someone's shoulder to cry on once the movie scares the shit out of you!"

"Why do you guys always suspect girls would get scared at an instant?" I said angry at his reason.

"Simple...cause girls have no guts!"Brick replied.

"Oh yeah? Well I got plenty!" I said getting fired up. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh really?" Brick said doubtfully.

"Yes really!" I was now getting up in his face.

When I noticed how close we were I quickly back up and wrapped the covers around me again.

"See! You're even scared of me!" Brick chuckled.

My cheeks flushed again, only this time of embarrassment.

"I still stand by on my statement...I'm not afraid of anything!" I huffed.

"Well prove it then if you're so sure." Brick smirked as he locked onto my eyes. "I'll give you a dare..."

We had caught everybody's attention now. Buttercup had successfully made Butch fall to the ground and they both looked over to us. Bubbles had paused the movie again and Boomer came out of the corner wall he was leaning on. They were all waiting for my response to Brick's challenge.

"Alright...fine! I'll do a dare. I'm not afraid of anything so bring it on!!" I said with a lot of confidence.

Brick's evil smirk appeared.

"Alrighty then...follow me..." Brick got up from the couch and headed to the front door.

"To where?" I stood up as well, but didn't follow unsure of what he'll do.

"You'll see..." He opened the front door and waited for me to come.

I hesitated not knowing if I should trust his words.

"Don't tell me you're scared already?" Brick teased.

"I am not!!!" I walked towards the door and brushed past him.

Then everybody rushed to the front door too wanting to know what the dare will be. Brick flew down the street and we all followed. We took a couple turns down houses, and then through an alley and we ended up on the Rorroh blvd at the 13th house **(A/N: Hey everybody! Little question...what dose ****Rorroh**** say spelled backwards?:****P)**. We looked at the mansion. It wasn't like the other houses which were up close. It was perched up on a hill and a long crooked stone path lead up to it. It looked pretty run down. It looked very dark and creepy...and well, rundown... We all got shivers just by staring at it.

"I dare you to stay in that house for a whole hour!" Brick said pointing up the path.

I gulped still creped out. Brick saw my stunned expression.

"But ya know...If ya wanna back down since you're scared and all..." Brick started.

"Not even!" I said...but my voice shaking a bit.

"Ok then..." Brick started to set the alarm on his watch to an hour from now. He then pulled it off and wrapped it on my wrist. "Once it beeps, you can get out of the house."

"...Thanks..." My face blushed a bit from his generosity.

"How will we know when the times up?" Bubbles asked him.

Brick walked up to Boomer and ripped the watch off his arm.

"Hey! I paid for that watch and everything! Now you broke it!" Boomer complained. "If you asked for it I would have just given it to you!"

"It's not broken dummy!" Brick said as he set the alarm on the watch. "So now we'll know when times up as well..."

I turned back to the creepy mansion. I gulped as I walked forward.

"Be careful Blossom!" Bubbles called to me.

I slowly creaked open the gate; it screeched loudly. I entered and closed the gate again. I walked up the jagged path.

"Remember! You have to stay for one hour!" Brick called up to me. "But it's most likely you'll stay only for half an hour!"

I shot a glare at him and he smiled slyly. I continued my way up. Then I heard foot steps run up behind me. It was Bubbles.

"Here's your cell phone, and a flash light...just in case..." She handed me the items.

"Thanks Bubbles..." I smiled appreciation.

"hmm...I should have brought garlic too..." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles...there's not gonna be any vampires in the house..ok?" I started to push her back down to the gate. "Now go stand with everybody else."

Bubbles did as she was told and closed the gate behind her. I looked back to the house and continued on.

I'll show him...I'm not afraid of anything! I thought I hope

I reached to front porch. I looked back down at my sisters and the RowdyRuffs before opening the door.

**Behind the Gate**

"Do you really think she'll stay for the whole hour?" Boomer asked.

"Ya right...I'd give her five minutes before she comes out screaming." Brick said.

"Brick! She won't stay for that long!"Buttercup looked back at the house. "I'd give her about two minutes..."

"Shameful Buttercup!" Bubbles said in disapproval "Blossom will stay the whole hour!! You'll see! She's stronger than you all think!"

Brick chuckled and Buttercup just shrugged. Everybody looked up at the creepy mansion.

Blossom is not afraid of anything! She thought I just hope nothing will freak her out...she'll be alright...

* * *

Candy-Gal75: Ya well thats the first chapter, I hope you all liked!

DarkCandy-Gal75: You never told me you were writting a horror story!! You're too good hearted to write something such as this! I'm taking over!! (shoves her off the chair)

Candy-Gal75: WHAT? You can't take over! This is my story!! (pushes her off the chair)

(They start a fight)

Blossom: umm...it's gonna be a while before they decided to call it quits...so...i'll take over for saying good bye! (ahem) Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter! See ya next time!!


End file.
